deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Venusaur vs Flowey
description it's Pokémon vs undertale in the plant based battle to the end, two nature manipulators are going head to head. will flowey gain a soul or will venasaur kill a weed interlude scythe: when it comes to manipluating nature warriors these two are great picks, now their in the ring together. soul: flowey, the souless flower. scythe: and venusar, GEN 1's grass type starter. soul: he's scythe, and i'm soul. scythe; and it's our job to analyse tier weapons, armor, and skills, to find out who would win, a death battle. flowey scythe: long ago on earth lived two races humans and monsters. one day war broke out between the two races and...wait is that right? soul: yup!!! humans won and monsters where trapped underground in a cave called mount ebott. scythe: our focus for this episode is on asriel dreemurr, the monster prince. to sum it up a human child name chara fell down, and was adopted by asriel and his family. soul: they where best friends, and one day chara hatched a plan to free monsters. how did they do this? CHARA ATE POSIONUS FLOWERS!!!!!!! then asriel absorbed her soul and passes through the barrier keeping monsters underground. asriel, being a good friend, honored chara's dying wish: place her dead body in the golden flowers outside her village. then humans, thinking asriel killed chara, almost killed asriel. ''' scythe: asriel returned to mount ebott and died. chara was berried under golden flowers, and asriel turned into dust, like all monsters do when they die. is spilled into a flower that the royal scientist, alphys, had injected with determination, a life force energy. think ki from dragon ball or the force from star wars. and from then on he was known as the soulless monster, flowey the flower info ' * real name: asriel dreemurr * age: unknown * likes: killing (we think), chara (still) * soulless * creepy * breaks the fourth wall '''soul: so the just of things is that flowey is a monster with no soul, so he can't feel. that would be useful. he primary attack are his friendliness pellets, AKA, bullets. he also controls vines uses to wraps around people as seen in the true pacifist run. ' scythe: flowey also posses the ability to dig underground, and travel to any locations seemingly instantly, as well as timeline awareness. using the games save and load faction, flowey seems to remember every save and load you make, including restarting multiple times just to bug him. powers and ability's * friendliness pellets * vines * timeline awareness * dings underground flowey: don't you have another from to talk about? scythe: flo-wait...what? flowey: don't mind me, just reminding you to cover E V E R Y T H I N G. soul: right, should flowey absorb six human souls he can transform into Photoshop flowey. flowey: no, omega flowey, it sounds cooler. scythe: that's true, and in this form flowey has friendliness bombs, flame breath, bigger vines, and the ability to save and load. hoooooly shit anything else? omega form * friendliness bombs * flame breath * moar vines * save and loading flowey: nope, now I'm gonna go harass chara scythe: don't, we need you alive for this. flowey: good point...what's a Pokémon? soul: we can't tell you flowey:*leaves* scythe: flowey isn't perfect though, his flower form is incredibly fragile, making him somewhat of a glass cannon. he's also REALLY cocky weaknesses * cocky * low durability in game flowey: howdy, I'm flowey, flowey the flower venusuar soul: so in the kanto reagon there are three starter Pokémon. charmander, a fire type, squrtal, a water type, and bulbasaur, a grass type, for this episode we'll be using a wild one to avoid trainer influence. scythe: and the fully evolved version, venusuar. so, venusaur is the fully evolved kanto grass starter. * Species: Seed Pokémon * Type: Grass & Poison * Height: 2 m/6'07" * Weight: 100 kg/220.5 lbs * Natural habitat: Plains, grasslands * Personality: Patient, generous, guardian mentality scythe: standing at six foot seven inches and weighing about two hundred and twenty pounds, a venusaur can commonly be found in plain and grasslands. stats * HP: 270 - Average * Attack: 167 - Below Average * Defense: 168 - Average * Sp. Attack: 205 - Above Average * Sp. Defense: 205 - Above Average * Speed: 165 - Average scythe: despite having below average attack venusaur is at or above average everywhere else, witch is a good trade off. soul: ol'venusaur is pretty well rounded and adaptable, with not only plant manipulation, but also poison 'move list *tackle *growl *vine wip *razor leaf *poison powder *sleep powder *sweet scent *solar beam scythe: tackle and growl are basically must knows, vine whips for slapping bitches, razor leaf is basically Krillan's discructo dick, poison powder poisons people, sleep powder makes people sleep, sweet sent lowers their evasions so they can't- soul: DODGE!!! scythe: his greatest attack is the solar beam, where he stores up solar energy at the blows shit into oblivion, takes two turns to charge. pros and cons * good against: Fairy electric, Grass, water, * Effective against: Fighting, *bad against: Ice psychic, fire, Flying *pro: diverse move set *pro: great at fucking up stats *con: really shit attack stats *con: solor beam's charge up time *con: no mega form without trainer sou: venusaur is hardly perfect though, take a second look. and wild pokemon often don't fight well without trainers. scythe: he's still a really cool pokemon venusaur: VENUSAR!!!! pre-fight scythe: alright the cobatants are set, lets end this debate once and fore all soul: ITS TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE fight (Somewhere in a forest) In the wild, a random Venusaur was walking through a forest protecting a heard of Bulabsaur, when it managed to find a talking flower, and it had eyes. the flower then SPOKE, witch confused Venusaur. Flowey: Howdy, I'm Flowey. Flowey the flower. And I'm...TAKING YOUR SOUL!!!!!! Venusaur: Ve-Venusaur! FIGHT! Flowey acted first, shooting multiple friendliness pellets at Venusaur, the Pokemon took the hits and growled at Flowey, lowering the monster's defense. Venusaur charged at Flowey to tackle him, but Flowey dug underground to hide, so Venusaur ran into a tree instead. han came up, only to be slapped by vine whip. Venusaur: saur, saur, saur. Keeping up the barrage of pain, Venusaur launched about 8 or 9 razor leafs. Flowey: you gotta be kidding me. Flowey countered by shooting friendliness pellets, which impacted the razor leafs and caused them to dissipate. After this Flowey slapped Venusaur around with his vines, before grabbing him and slamming him to the ground. Venusaur got up and sent his vies forwards, entangling them with Flowey's. Both plant manipulators pushing before Flowey surrounded the Pokemon with his bullets and barraged him with them. Flowey moved forwards to personally smack Venasaur when a purple cloud shot out around Flowey. Flowey: what's this? Flowey began feeling dizzy as the sleep powder, and Venusaur took the chance, and tackled Flowey into the ground, following this with his vine whip. Venusaur then uses posion powder to put Flowey to further weaking the monster, and started charging his Solar Beam, but just as he did Flowey began waking up. Flowey: W-what? I feel...so weak Flowey went underground when the Solar Beam fired, and Venusaur though he had killed Flowey. Flowey then arose from the ground, breathing heavily as the poison slowly ate away at his HP. Venusaur growled and began barraging him with Razor Leafs as Flowey began rapid firing bullets to keep them from hitting. Severl vines rose from the ground and began smashing down, slamming and slapping Venusaur around. Venusaur charged up another Solar Beam and tore through the vines, Flowey barely managing to avoid it and threw a vine forwards that punched Venusaur in the face. Flowey: Nah nah nah nah nah, you can't get me! Venusaur roared in rage and charged Flowey when a vine shot up from underneath him and slammed into it's stomach, sending it into the air when it could get combo'd by many more vines before being slammed back into the ground. Venusaur: Ve...Venusaur Flowey: What's the matter, all tired out? Venusaur growled and managed to shoot a Razor Leaf that actually hit Flowey, followed by several more, then slamming it's head into him with tackle, Flowey responding by beating his flower head against Venusaur. The pokemon chuckled and taunted Flowey for a moment when several vines shot up from under ground and impaled Venusaur through the chest area, blood splattering over the short general area. Flowey: Oh, sorry. Did I caught you laughing? The vines retracted as Venusaur dropped dead and Flowey took it's soul, returning to his human form of Asriel and running off. K.O.!!!!!!!!! verdict soul: Now that's what i call a death battle!!! scythe: Venusaur had the advantage in raw power, and a wider array of moves, but he could not stack up to Flowey's cunning, intelligence, or his much greater experience. Soul: they Solar beam could have killed Flowey, but his ability to dig underground countered it completely, sense he could literally remove himself from it's area of effect whenever he wanted. ''' scythe: Flowey also would have had little trouble finishing off Venusaur. it also should be noted that if he really wanted to, Flowey could have killed six trainers or wild Pokemon and taken their souls to become Omega Flowey. advanteges and disadvanteges flowey *+way smarter *+more experience *+timelines awareness *+better killer *+more lethal attacks *+omega form *+venusaur could not mega evolve *=about equal strength *-slower *-solar beam could one shot *-less durable venusaur *+more durable *+faster *+solar beam would have one shot base Flowey *= about equal strength *-could not mega evolve *-dumber *-less experience *-less lethal *-has never really killed '''soul: Looks like Venusaur is...all SOULed out, eh scythe? scythe: The winner is- Flowey: Me! Flowey the Flower! ''soul: NEXT TIME ON DEATH BATTLE''' "you don't know the power of the dark side" "Ryūjin no ken wo kūrae!" ''next episode: ''Darth Vader VS Genji Shimada Category:'Plant Manipulation' themed Death Battles Category:'Undertale Vs Pokemon' themed Death Battles Category:Scythe Watch Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:"Villain vs. Neutral" themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:RPG themed Death Battles Category:'JRPG vs WRPG' themed Death Battles Category:'Indie vs Original' themed Death Battles Category:'Animal vs Monster' themed Death Battles